


Head Master

by TheKawaiitan



Series: Business as Usual [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, i fucking guess, i was gonna change the title but yall canonized it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiitan/pseuds/TheKawaiitan
Summary: Post-Hope Arc. It's the headmaster's birthday. The assistant headmistress has a special present planned for him and nothing will get in her way - even a meeting. But only if Naegi can keep his voice down.(In which Kirigiri gives Naegi a secret blowjob under his desk while in a meeting with Asahina.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Note: Kocho means headmaster.
> 
> I was trying to upload this on his actual birthday but Valentine's Day works too. I'm suffering in college, please help me. Yep, still working on Open Book, don't y'all worry yourselves about it. aka IM TRYING
> 
> Writer's Note: Japanese ou characters are written without macrons as a personal preference.

Headmaster Makoto Naegi flipped through his desk calendar. Every day consisted of the same things: staff meetings, Future Foundation calls, class drop ins, staff reviews, budget adjustments, and anything else a Headmaster needs to do to keep a school functioning. Except today’s page – he was greeted by a sparse agenda signed with a message at the bottom.

 

“Happy Birthday – Kyoko”

 

Naegi’s caught off guard, wide-eyed. With a school to run and wedding to plan, he completely forgot. But it seems the Assistant Headmistress didn’t. He stared at the page for a few minutes, marveling at the relief it brought him – only three meetings with two hour breaks in between. He probably won’t see such a flexible day any time soon after this one.

 

With the work load the Headmaster had, many would think he’d spend his extended breaks relaxing or doing something that would take his mind off the pressure and the stress. But he loves this school – the students, staff, meetings, all of it including the headaches. Regardless of the history behind the school, especially as the decisive victor of a mutual killing game, he wants to see it grow and will do anything to make sure it does.

 

He peers over at his sticky notes pressed onto the side of his desktop computer screen, each written with small reminders and things he could put off but should keep in mind. These consisted of custodial staff check ins, afterschool club reviews, and even a small promenade through the fields. He fought tooth and nail with the Foundation committee for so many flowers under the guise of improving public opinion, which he thoroughly believes, but his ulterior motive was an endless supply of flowers for wreaths. He’s a hopeless romantic – that he can’t deny. Just remembering that brief look of astonishment on her face when she looked upon the endless fields makes his heart race a little.

 

But he clears his throat snapping himself out of his thoughts. The day may be slack but it wasn’t over. According to his schedule, he has a department check in with the athletics head, Aoi Asahina, in ten minutes. A nice way to start the day. A sudden knock on his door makes him adjust his tie and sit straight up. She’s considerably early, especially since she’s almost always late but he’s been surprised by her before.

 

“Come in!”

 

Naegi shifts around in his chair organizing his desk, placing stray pens in the tray and grouping strewn papers together.

 

“Good morning Asahina-san,” he greets, not looking up until his stapler was parallel to the side of his desk and perpendicular to his other supplies.

 

“Asahina-san? Can’t you recognize your own fiancé?” a familiar voice asks in an even more familiar teasing tone. Shutting the door behind her, Kyoko Kirigiri makes her way to his desk and sets down some paperwork and a cup of green tea. “Happy birthday, Makoto.” He perks up and can’t stop the blush spreading on his cheeks or the growing smile on his lips.

 

Beaming, he gets up from his chair and makes his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a few moments of gazing into lilac eyes with gray-green, he gently places his lips on hers. He can feel her smile into the kiss and her arms find their way around his neck. They pull away after what both would consider too soon, resting their foreheads against each other.

 

“Thank you, Kyoko,” he says. Naegi trails a hand from her waist to caress her cheek. “This is a great present.” She leans into his touch and offers another smile and a quick peck on his nose.

 

“You’ve been coming home exhausted recently. I’ve pre-emptively finished my duties yesterday so I can take most of your meetings,” she says running a hand through his spikey brown hair on the back of his head. He’s elated to know she’d do such a thing – his heart flutters.

 

“But seven meetings? That’s a lot,” he says with a small frown. He’s grateful she’d lighten his load but that just seems excessive.

 

“You originally scheduled ten, Makoto. _I’m_ the excessive one,” she quips, running her hand higher, attempting to smooth down that one strand that never seems to cooperate unless drenched. With a quick pause, he concedes with a “Yeah, you’re right” sort of nod.

 

He reaches to cup her other cheek to kiss her yet again to embrace in an even deeper kiss. But the former Ultimate Detective intercepts his hand and moves to press her cheek against his, hot breath on his ear making his body shudder when she whispers. “I wanted to give you your second present.” He doesn’t miss the implicative tone she uses.

 

Naegi sputters out, “S-s-se-second pr-present?” With a nod, she guides him by the tie back to his chair. Hands on his chest, she gently pushes him to sit back and promptly drops to her knees. His cheeks flush and he can’t form a single coherent sentence to ask what she’s planning – not that he needs any explanation.

 

He grips his chair’s armrests, watching her gloved hands glide down his abdomen and stroke his inner thighs. But his eyes catch the second hand on his wristwatch, a previous gift also from his fiancé, bringing him back to his schedule. “W-wait! I have a meeting with Asahina-san in five minutes!”

 

Undoing his zipper and pushing his shirt up, Kirigiri runs the tips of her gloved fingers on the bare skin just above where he so desperately wants her to touch. She doesn’t break eye contact with him as she grips the hem of his boxers. “Then you’ll just have to finish soon.” He’s only half hard but the way Kirigiri’s teasing him, he just might.

 

Even with feather weight fingers, she’s riling him up – he can barely think straight. Pulling his boxers down and exposing his shaft, she teases him more by giving his tip a small lick. It’s so sudden, he bites his lip to stop from crying out. But he can’t help but let out a sharp exhale when she begins to lick down the underside of his length.

 

“K-kyoko, m-m-my meeti- _ahh!_ ”

 

She’s swirling her tongue so painfully slow on his head when she makes her way back up. Instinctively, Naegi combs a hand through her hair and takes a gentle hold of her, lightly pulling in hopes she might hurry up. Thinking he’s been teased enough, she finally takes him into her mouth. The engulfing warmth sends a shiver down his spine as he lets out a sigh. As she starts to suck, she brings a hand to his base and begins to pump what she can’t comfortably fit. Her other hand trails back and forth between his thigh and abdomen and languidly massages.

 

The coupled motions made Naegi let out a small moan and she could feel the hand on her head grip her a little tighter. The detective observes her future husband: head tilted back, eyes closed, and biting his lip ”Kyoko…” he says with a breathy huff between gritted teeth.

 

But a few playful knocks resound from the closed wooden doors to his office. “Naegi-ku – haha, oops. Kocho! May I come in?!”

 

He’s pulled from his ecstasy with a jolt in his shoulders. Scrambling for his zipper, he stops when he notices Kyoko hasn’t. She continues her ministrations, not breaking eye contact. The former Lucky Student slapped a hand to his mouth when Kirigiri let go of him and bobbed her head down further – the first time ever. She’s happy to pleasure him this way but she’s never pushed herself past necessary with her gag reflex. Until now that is.

 

“Just a sec!” Naegi calls out, barely able to hide the shakiness in his voice. Returning his gaze to Kirigiri, his breath catches in his throat when his eyes meet hers – determined and in control. But the idea of being caught makes him panic more than his instinct to happily oblige. “Asahina-san’s here, can we finish this later?”

 

With one last hard suck and swirl of her tongue, and a muted groan from Naegi, she pulls back to taunt him. “I’m taking all the meetings you don’t like today so the next time I’m available will be after school. I don’t want to leave you like _this_.”

 

“But my meeting...”

 

_“Don’t let me stop you.”_

 

If he wasn’t blushing before, he’s beet red now. He didn’t want to admit it, not that he had to, but he really doesn’t want her to stop – not _now_ of all times.

 

“Asahina-san, she–“

 

“ _Doesn’t have to know._ ”

 

“Wait… what do you mean...?”

 

She didn’t respond. She simply crawled under his desk and motioned for him to come over. As an added effect, she rolled her tongue over her top lip just in case he still doesn’t know what she’s trying to do for him.

 

“Kocho! Are you ok?!” Asahina calls out from behind the door.

 

“One moment!” he calls back. Returning to the main situation, he weighs his options. Stop now and wait or try to hide the illicit activity happening under his desk. Being found out could lead to a tumultuous scandal. His voice of reason would logically say the first option and simply deny any sly implications by Asahina when his lover leaves his office – the office which he so obviously scrambled to organize in an effort to hide any salacious activities that may or may not have happened, not excluding a raunchy encounter. Then again, his usual voice of reason is currently before him on her knees, suggesting the latter. The red on his face would surely make things worse if Kirigiri were to walk out.

 

Swallowing, he carefully scoots his office chair closer to his desk with enough room for her to comfortably continue. Without hesitation, she takes him back into her mouth before he can beckon for Asahina to come in. His hands roughly grip the desk as a surprise reaction, white-knuckled. With another moment to collect himself, Naegi takes a deep breath.

 

“Come in!”

 

Opening the door, Asahina greets Naegi with a smile which quickly turns into a smirk. Shutting the door behind her, he takes note of her coyly raised eyebrow and “I think I know what you might have just been doing” look. He’s trying his best to keep a calm demeanor but the way her tongu- _oh god she’s going faster._ Clearing his throat, he gestures to one of the seats in front of his desk. “It’s good to s-see you, Asahina-san.”

 

“Oh Naegi-kun,” Asahina switches from his title to his name in their privacy. “I bet I know what you were up to. It’s written all over your face.”

 

His eyes begin to dart around the room but he stops himself, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. It’s a usual nervous habit he’s more conscious of, considering how much Kirigiri likes to tease him about his bashful tendencies.

 

“You’re easy to read. You and Kyoko-chan…” she trails, eyeing him up and down, suggesting she’s noticed. Her eyes stop at the cup of tea Kirigiri set down for him. Naegi never has time to make his own – has he already been found out?

 

“Were on the phone about date plans? I could’ve waited, it was no rush. Even when you two are engaged, you’re still so nervous!” She’s giggling, waving her hand dismissively as she plops herself down in the chair before him. “That’s it, right? It might be _your_ birthday but you’re so sweet on her.”

 

“Haha, you got me. I guess Kyoko isn’t the only detective around here.”

 

A good lie, Kirigiri thinks. As a reward, she slows her pace and focuses on flicking her tongue on his sweet spots. His breath hitches and he forces out a blaringly fake coughing fit. Now is a very dangerous situation to tease him in but she can’t help herself.

 

She pulls back for a moment, resting her jaw. But she refuses to leave him for even a second. As one hand rubs circles into her neck to soothe her muscles, the other continues to pump him. The precum dribbling down his member tells her she’s doing well.

 

Naegi takes this moment to adjust himself upright to his chair and take a sip of the tea she brought him. Setting it down and crossing his arms on his desk, he smiles at the swimmer. He’s able to control his moaning and fidgeting through twitching his fingers which he can hide behind his elbows. But he couldn’t stop the flutter in his eye when she takes him back in.

 

“How a _ahhh-ahem..._ How are classes? Do you have everything you need?”

 

“ _Oh yeah, we have enough equipment and the facilities are large enough for how many students we have per class. Everything’s great! The only maintenance we have outside of student cleanup is the pool but that’s well taken care of. The filters are working fine.”_

“G-good. Since we’ll be expanding soon,” he starts. But he cuts himself off to stifle the moan he would’ve let out when Kirigiri concentrates the suction to his tip and slides her tongue over his frenulum – his most sensitive spot. His next fake cough was more of a grunt the third time she did it.

 

_“Naegi?”_

 

“S-sorry. A weird cough got stuck. Ahem. Uh, anyway, since we’ll be expanding soon, each department is going to need more staff and for athletics, probably equipment and facility improvements. So,” Naegi huffs, both in concern and suppressing the urge to moan. “We’re asking every head to draft a credentials list needed for hiring. And on top of that, we’re going to need a facility check and potential increase inventory acquisition form filled out by you. I know you hate paperwork. Sorry about this.”

 

“ _It’s no problem at all. Beats any division paperwork, haha.”_

 

“Good, I’m glad.” He smiles at her. “That’s all I have for a check in. Does athletics need anything from me or the school?”

 

“ _No, probably just more stuff in proportion to the projected student increase for next year.”_

 

All this talk of acquisition forms and rate projections is obscenely drab for Naegi and Kirigiri knows this. He’s getting a little soft on her and she can’t have that. She takes as much of him in as she can into her mouth and he bites his tongue to suppress all the sounds he wants to make. He can feel her lips upturn into a smirk at the way his hips buck.

 

“ _Naegi-kun, are you ok? This whole time, your face’s been red and you’re starting to sweat.”_

He waves it off and takes a sip of tea, “Oh it’s probably no- _ngh_ -nothing. I hear there’s a small bug going around. I might be coming down with something. On my birthday of all days! Just my luck, right?” Asahina would’ve left it there if it weren’t for his quaking hand, letting drops of tea spill over the cup’s edge.

 

“ _Naegi, seriously, are you sure?”_ Asahina leans forward and scans his face. He pulls out his pocket square and dabs the beads of sweat threatening to drip down from his forehead. “ _I mean, it’s your birthday – I don’t think anyone would mind if you took the rest of the day off or something. You and Kyoko-chan are always so busy.”_

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be done for the day soon. Really soon,” he adds, taking another sip of tea. That’s Kirigiri’s cue but she would’ve known anyway. He’s been twitching inside her mouth for a few minutes. It’s been about ten minutes already and he doesn’t usually last this long.

 

She resolves to wrap up his second present quickly. As quietly as she can, she begins to hum and Naegi feels the vibrations instantly – choking as he attempted to drink the rest of the tea in as few swigs as possible. He almost loses it when she slides her hand down, palming him through his pants.

 

And like that, he finishes – body quaking as he braces himself against his desk. One hand grips the edge. The other is clenched into a fist, Naegi leaning by that hand’s elbow. Panting lightly, he runs a hand through the tufts covering his eyes. “I-I-I guess it’s just a little stuffy in here. I’ll open the windows in a bit.”

 

“ _If you say_ so,” She says, looking over him one last time. Getting to her feet and doing a small stretch with her arms above her head, Asahina makes her way to the door. “ _Just don’t push yourself too hard. I’ll see you later.”_

“See you later.”

 

As the door closes behind the swimmer, Naegi rolls back in his chair. Taking the empty cup in his hand, he reaches down to offer it to Kirigiri only to see her swallow.

 

“K-kyoko! Y-y-you didn’t have t-“

 

“I wanted to,” she cuts in. “Did you like your second present?”

 

As Naegi sets down the cup and tucks himself back into his pants, he gives her a sheepish nod. Up on her feet, she reaches down to adjust his tie and pat down some strands of hair jutting out in weird directions.

 

“Good. I have a third present for you later tonight,” she states, taking her leave for the first meeting. Naegi sits there, mouth hanging wide and eyes even wider. At the door, she looks over her shoulder and gives him a wink before departing. 

* * *

 

“An acquisition form? What do you need that for,” Yasuhiro Hagakure asks, peering over the athletic department head’s shoulder. Putting her pen down and looking over the paper, she slips it in the drop box when she deems it complete.

 

“Naegi-kun said since we’re expanding, we need to formally apply for more stuff even though Future Foundation would give it to us anyway. You know how they are about paperwork,” she says, sitting back down at her desk in the faculty room. “What about you? What’s a counselor doing here? Students might be looking for you.”

 

He shrugs it off. “They’ll be fine. Even counselors need a bre- wait. It’s Naegichii’s birthday and he’s here? That sucks.”

 

Cheeks heating up, she turns away from the clairvoyant and recalls that morning’s events. “Yeah she does…” she mumbles.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a blowjob but practice makes perfect. Also, various staff members doing sexy things in the school is what this series is all about lmao. Next installment planned for October for Kirigiri's birthday. Stay tuned.


End file.
